New Bonds
by I love creepy things
Summary: It has been a month since Chris had left. All seems well except three of D's animals seem upset. Among those animals is Tetsu the Totetsu. So far no one has been able to brighten his mood but when one's own Leon Orcot comes to visit will that all change or just make things worse? Friendship only, no romance
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ^^ This is moved from my backup account. It is a slight AU, which Count D doesn't abandon his shop. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Count D's pet shop was filled with life. Animals everywhere laughed, played and mingled with each other. While a great deal of animals lingered in the front room, including some of D's personal collection, most of the animals remained in the back room. Everyone in the shop seemed happy, knowing that they all had a great life and some day a human would come to give them a new home. However, there was a few animals that remained unhappy.

For the past month three of Count D's pets remained unhappy. One of the pets was a European badger named Pon. To D she looked like a little blond girl in a Victorian inspired dress. The second animal was a three headed dragon named Honlon. Each had it's own name and it's own personality. Her human form is one body, with long black hair but dragon ears. Because she had only one body anybody that sees her human form may think she is bipolar. The last animal was Tetsu the totetsu. To most people he looked like a goat, tiger hybrid. However to D he looked like a grumpy young men with goat horns in his head.

All these three animals had one thing in common. All three of them were upset about the leaving of Chris Orcot. Chris is Leon's younger brother and, unlike Leon, Chris was able to see the true forms of the animals. At least all up until a month ago. He had been able to see and speak to the animals vea thoughts because of the loss of his voice. To his surprise the animals, along with D and Leon, could read his thoughts, which allowed him to talk to them. Yet, once he found his voice, he lost that ability and left the shop to live with his aunt, uncle and cousins again.

Pon was upset about him leaving because she had really liked Chris. She had liked him to a point of forming a crush on him. She had always shown signs of jealousy whenever Chris showed any signs of interest in any other female animal. Honlon, despite having different personalities, pretty much shared the same reasons to why they were so upset. She, like Pon, had developed feelings for Chris and could also show signs of jealousy. However Honlon also so happened to be Chris's pet, having been put under a contract to stop their fighting. Tetsu's reason, however, was far from either the badger or the three headed dragon.

When T-Chan first saw Chris he felt a instant dislike for him. The boy looked way too much like Leon for him to like him. However, after threatening to cook and eat Chris, he discovered the boy could see his true form after being kicked in the stomach. Sure the Totetsu was pissed about getting kicked but he also felt a slight respect for the boy. Not only could this boy see his true self but he was brave enough to defend himself against a creature like him. Unlike his older brother, Tetsu actually liked having Chris around.

Sometimes, if he was ordered by the Count, he would complain about having to help Chris with chores. Not that he actually cared though as it gave him something to do. The only thing the Totetsu didn't like about Chris was that he would cry over anything. He wanted Chris to act more like a man not only because it was embarrassing but because he was his friend; however the kid was only seven, what could you expect? Tetsu was also very protective of Chris, once biting a kid near Christmas when he cut Chris with a piece of glass. Another time the Totetsu took a bullet in attempt to save Chris from being kidnapped.

Chris had been the only human T-Chan could tolerate being around without wanting to eat him. He would sometimes make jokes about eating his arms but that is all they were, jokes. Now that Chris was gone the goat boy was lonely. Having been on his own for most of his life, Tetsu was usually alone. He took to hanging mostly around Count D and Pon. Sometimes he'd hang around other meat eaters but most of the time he avoided them. Most of the felines like to tease him over the fact he was part goat, which would cause a fight to start and someone getting hurt.

However there was another difference between him and the two females. Pon was typically a happy girl and had plenty of friends to hang around with. She was able to hide her true feels well. As for Honlon, she was inclosed in her own room so no one really knew what she felt, well at least T-Chan didn't. Apparently Pon went to visit her every now and then. Count D had tried to cheer Tetsu up many times in the past month yet nothing seemed to work. The boy was stubborn and more grumpy then ever.

"Yo, you home, D?"

From his spot under the couch, Tetsu turned his attention to the voice of Leon Orcot. Ever since the human had stopped him from eating Count D the Totetsu hated him. Because of him he had to give up his human shell and was now living at the pet shop. Not that he actually minded now, as he loved it at the pet shop and was fed a lot of food. Being a totetsu T-Chan's wish was to eat Leon. However it was obvious that D liked Leon, despite being told to eat him; obviously the Count was never serious. So, instead Tetsu took to just biting the human cop.

"Why, hello my dear detective. It's always a pleasure to see you. Like always you have comes just in times for tea." D greeted the human a small smile on his lips. With his hands in his pockets Leon grunted and sat down on the couch, right above Tetsu.

"As I said before you are the freak that is always drinking tea." Leon grumbled, leaning back in the couch. He, like the three animals, was not happy about Chris going back to his aunt and uncles.

Despite having a hard time raising Chris in his small apartment Leon loved his little brother. Chris was all he had left of his mother; besides his aunt. Thankfully, though he had complained about it, D had allowed Chris to live with him half of the time. Although he didn't admit it out loud, Leon was pissed at Count D. Chris had loved his time at the shop and Leon had thought that Count D had grown to like Chris. After all D sure showed concerned when Chris hurt himself during a erring for him. However the cop hadn't seen one sign of disappointment on the Chinese man's face. Perhaps he was just good at hiding his feelings or he got over it already. Well Leon wasn't good at hiding his feelings and D noticed in seconds, as did Tetsu.

'I can't blame the idiot for missing the runt. I miss him to.' He thought, resting his chin on his arms. Normally he would have jumped out to bite Leon by now but he wasn't in the mood for that now.

"Leon, don't tell me you are still upset about your brother going back to live with his aunt and uncle. After all it has been a month and Chris wished to return to them." D said, holding the tea lid as he poured the tea into Leon's cup. Leon picked up the cup as Count D sat down with his own cup of tea.

"Why shouldn't I be upset? Chris is my little brother. If I had been older and had better living arrangements I'd probably be the one raising him." Leon grumbled as he took a sip of the tea, luckily this time there was no sugar in it. D's smile softened a bit as he used a spoon to add sugar before string it in.

"You care for your brother dearly, my dear detective. I must admit I am not surprised about your disappointment though. Honlon, Pon and even Tetsu had been sulky for the past month." D admitted, sipping his tea. From under the couch T-Chan glared at the Count for telling Leon that as the cop's feet shifted.

"Speaking of the little goat, where is he? He normally bites me by now." Leon said as he began to search under the many couch pillows. A noticeable smirk forced it's way onto D's face as Tetsu formed a noticeable glare on his face, not that anyone but D was actually looking at him.

'I actually haven't bitten the idiot for a while now." T-Chan thought to himself before sighing softly. Perhaps the Totetsu was going soft or something as he couldn't recall why he hadn't attacked the idiot lately.

"Why T-Chan has been under the couch the inter time." D said, amusement in his voice. Admittedly it also came as a surprise when the totetsu hadn't attacked the cop but the Count felt that it would lead to prove something most interesting in the near future.

Tetsu watched as the cop's feet shifted, parting further from each other. In seconds the human's face came into view as he leaned forwards to look under the couch. Instead of leaning forwards to bite his face, T-Chan simply glared and continued to lay on his stomach. Looking at Leon's face made the Totetsu think of older Chris, which was kind of ironic in a sense. When he and the others first saw Chris they thought he was a younger Leon. That was the main reason T-Chan wanted to eat him. But now... perhaps the resemblance between the two was just too strong, although the personalities couldn't be more different.

"So there you are, you little monster. What's wrong, Tetsu, don't feel good?" Leon asked in a mocking, teasing, tone. T-Chan easily detected this and growled warningly.

"If you know what is good for you you'll shut up." He said threateningly, although to Leon it probably just sounded like angry baaing. Leon simply laughed and, guessing the Totetsu wouldn't bite him, reached out his hand to touch him.

T-Chan didn't like the idea of being touched. Not just by Leon but by anyone, even Count D. So, to avoid being touched, Tetsu pushed himself backwards, away from the hand. However the human probably thought he was going to bite, and yanked his hand away. A smirk found it's way onto Tetsu's face and he began to crawl forwards to get out from under the couch.

"Jumpy are we?" He asked, standing and dusting off his pants. Of course Leon, despite learning how to speak to Pon and Q-Chan, hadn't yet learned to understand the baaing of the goat creature.

"You know I don't understand why you always try to eat me but you never even once bit Chris. I'm glad you didn't but I don't understand it." Leon said as he crossed his arms against his chest. T-Chan copied the cops movement though it went unnoticed by him and he rolled his yellow eyes.

Tetsu had many reasons to why he frequently attacked Leon but never attacked Chris. The main reason being that, unlike Leon, T-Chan didn't hate Chris. Chris was also a rare case. It wasn't easy for a Totetsu to befriend a human because they'd always want to eat that human. While he made his jokes Chris was nothing more then a good friend to T-Chan. Leon, however, was just an idiot that he wished to eat but didn't because the Count liked him. Yet now, looking over to the cop, T-Chan felt his boy slump. He really did look like a older Chris, it was no wonder why D thought Chris was his son.

"My dear detective, while it might be rare for a Totetsu to form a bond with a human it is not unheard of. T-Chan just so happened to choose your brother to befriend. Perhaps he will form another bond in the near future." D spoke out. Both human and goat turned their heads in the direction of the Count, who was eating a lemon tart at the time.

'If he is suggesting I will befriend this idiotic cop, Count D has finally gone crazy.' Tetsu thought as he turned his attention back to the cop. Once Leon looked back, the two locked eyes and the Totetsu was able to see the pain and hurt behind the small glare.

"D, if you are suggesting that he will bond with me then you are in... Hey!" He cried out in surprise as T-Chan walked over to sit beside him. Of course in the cop's eyes it looked like the animal was jumping on the couch.

"What's wrong, scared?" T-Chan asked teasingly, smirking at Leon as he leaned back into the couch. The detective looked at the creature uneasily as D watched in interest.

"T-Chan?" the Chinese man asked, watching the Totetsu in curiosity. Tetsu rolled his eyes and ignored Count D, he was in no mood to explain himself right now.

"Well it seems I am all out of tarts. Excuse me as I go get more from the back." D stood up to excuse himself. Walking out of the room, the Chinese man case a look behind at the two before he left them alone in the room.

Leon stared at the Totetsu uneasily for the next few minutes. When the creature didn't do anything but lay there the detective began to calm down. This really was something odd, something Leon never would have expected. For reasons he didn't know the Totetsu had hatted him from the first time D showed it to him. However, if the cop actually thought about it, the creature hadn't attacked him since shortly after Chris had left.

'Perhaps this little monster really did bond with Chris.' Leon thought as he sighed deeply, slouching in the couch. T-Chan turned his full attention towards the cop and, for reason he didn't quiet understand, placed his hand on his lap.

"Hmm?" Leon asked and looked to see that the Totetsu had his paw on his leg. It didn't look like a sign of attack and, if Leon looked closer, the animal actually looked rather sad.

"You really miss my little bro, don't ya, you little monster?" Leon asked, smiling softly. T-Chan heard the playful tone when he was called a monster and didn't bother to growl.

'Why did I have to bond with the brat? So he could see my true self, so what? So he is the idiot cop's brother, so what? The brat's whining was freaking annoying. Well the brat was brave, I'll give him that. Even though he couldn't tell I am an animal he clearly knew I wasn't human; unless he just thought I was some weird cannibal with horns. Stupid brat.' Tetsu thought as he found himself leaning against Leon's shoulder. Of course in Leon's eyes the small goat thing was laying in his lap rather than against him.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Leon asked as he slowly put his hand on Tetsu's back. Either the cop wasn't think or he didn't care but he began to stroke his hand down the Totetsu's back.

Normally Tetsu would only allow D to touch him in such a way. However for the past month not even the Count was able to cheer him up. He had also denied any offers or advances to being comforted. Perhaps it was to save his pride and perhaps D just didn't share the same feelings. Sure the Chinese man had liked Chris but it had been easier for him to get over it. D had always had certain feelings towards humans, he never did like them. As far as Tetsu knew Leon was the first and around one of the very few humans D actually really liked. It was why the Totetsu didn't kill the cop.

Anyways being comforted by a person with similar feelings felt good. While Leon's feels were more directed to love for the runt, the feelings of missing Chris was the same. This human man, whom T-Chan had wished to eat in the past, understood how he felt. He could hear some of the animals around the room snickering at him but he didn't care. The Totetsu would regain his pride later, maybe kill a few of the pets if given permission.

From behind the curtain D was secretly watching both human and Totetsu. A smile found it's way on his face as he noticed T-Chan allowed himself to be pet. Of course to both him and T-Chan it just looked and felt like having his back rubbed. Count D was glad that the Totetsu, his Totetsu, seemed happy again. However it was a bit surprising that T-Chan was allowing Leon to be the one to comfort him. Perhaps Chris had a good influence on the Totetsu, well in a sense.

'Oh my, it looks like a new bond is starting to form.' D thought, a mysterious smile on his lips. Giving the human and creature one more look he returned to the room to give the two more privacy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two ^^ Please review and tell me what yo think**

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" Leon shouted, startling a few of the near by animals. The others, far used to Leon's outbursts, didn't so much as flinch.

Despite Leon's surprised and angered outburst of disbelief, Count D's smile didn't even flicker off his face. He was sitting on the couch opposite of Leon, T-Chan sitting next to him. The totetsu held a similar expression on his face that Leon had; surprise and disbelief. D expected such a reaction from his dear detective and Tetsu, but it just couldn't be helped.

"There's no need to shout, my dear detective." D responded, waving off Leon's reaction. Tetsu, however, decided to put in his own two sense.

"Count, you can't be serious about this. I hate that bastard. What makes you think I just wont try to eat him?" he questioned with a angered glare, crossing his arms against his half naked chest. Of course to Leon it merrily looked as though the goat creature was having a growling fit.

"Now, now. This can be good for the both of you. After all, who knows how you feel about Chris leaving better then each other? T-Chan hasn't even allowed me to touch him in the past month, my dear detective. And, T-Chan, if you wanted to try and eat Leon, you would have done so earlier today." Count D explained with a innocent like smile on his face. Both still in disbelief, both Leon and Tetsu stared at D before staring at each other.

_**Flash back**_

Everything seemed to be going well. D had not returned yet but, thanks to Leon's comfort, Tetsu was feeling a little better. Granted this wasn't the first time Tetsu hadn't attacked the cop and it wasn't the first time Leon was kind to T-Chan; without being told to be nice. The first time either of them could remember being semi nice to each other was during the time Tetsu formed a crush on Mary the romanymasch. Leon, having learned what was wrong from Pon-Chan, at first teased the totetsu before trying to help him by giving him pointers on what to do. Things were actually going well until T-Chan's hunger got the best of him and he bit Mary in the butt.

"Going soft on us, eh, Tetsu?" laughed a male leopard named Vince. T-Chan growled at him as a few of the other animals laughed along with Vince.

Oh, if it wouldn't get him on Count's grandson's bad side, Tetsu would gladly rip these animals to pieces. Count D loved his animals and disapproved of anyone so much as touched them the wrong way. While the Chinese man couldn't stop his animals from fighting each other, as he understood it was pure nature for them to do so, he liked to avoid unnecessary death. So it was likely D wouldn't like or allow Tetsu to kill Vince or any of the others unless given permission for whatever reason by the Chinese man. However, those thoughts were cut off as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let them get to ya, Tetsu. Real men aren't afraid to express what they are really feeling." Leon said comforting. Though, receiving a glare from the totetsu, pulled his hand back with a nervous laugh.

"Though I guess it wont hurt regaining your pride; we are men after all. Just don't bite my hand off, K?"

"You stick too much like tobacco smoke for me to enjoy a good bite anyways." T-Chan grumbled at Leon, though his words went unheard by the human. Before he could do much in his defence, Lilly, one of the cats that used to play with Chris, hit Vince in the back of his head.

"Oh be nice, Vince. It's not T-Chan's fault he's replacing Chris with Detective Orcot." She scolded. Sadly the comment was more of an insult to Tetsu than Vince's actual insult.

Before anyone knew what was happening, and to everyone's surprise, T-Chan attacked both Lilly and Vince. To Leon it looked as though the totetsu was simply tackling both animals, scratching and biting them. In truth he slashed out at Lilly, who shrieked out in surprise and jumped back, before moving onto Vince. Leon, and the other animals, watched in either mild interest or with sweat drops rolling down their heads.

By this time, D decided to return with lemon tarts. For a moment the Count stopped in his tracks as he saw the two young men rolling around on the floor. Everyone but Leon could see the bruises and cuts each creature had in result of the fight. Vince had a black eye, bite marks on his shoulder and some scratches on his arms. Tetsu had a cut on his cheek, a bruised stomach and a few other cuts over his own body. Having left to give T-Chan and Leon more privacy, D had little idea why this little fight was going on. Thinking Leon did, though, Count D turned to look at the human man.

"Detective Orcot, do you mind telling me why is T-Chan attacking Vince?" he questioned, walking over to the table to place down the tarts. Leon pulled his attention away from the two fighting animals to look over to the Count, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm not sure but I think your leopard was teasing Tetsu. I think that cat," he paused to point at Lilly "tried helping but must have said something that upset him." he answered the best he could as Lilly and Vince weren't animals he could understand. A confused look crossed Count's face as he stared at Leon blankly for a moment before moving his eyes onto Lilly.

"Vince teased T-Chan for warming up to detective Leon. I tried defending T-Chan by saying he was replacing Chris with Leon but it seems it was the wrong thing to say. He swiped at me before attacking Vince." Lilly answered the questioned look given to her. Upon knowing what all the fuss was about, D smiled secretively; a smile not even the creatures could read half the time.

"I see. Excuse me for a moment, Mr. Detective." The Chinese man said as he walked over to the two fighting animals. Reaching down, he grabbed T-Chan by the scruff of his vest and pulled him up.

Being caught off guard by suddenly being grabbed from behind, T-Chan started to lash out again. However, upon turning his head and seeing that it was only Count D that grabbed him, stopped in his tracks. Even if he, as Wong, tried eating D, T-Chan would never harm the man now. That didn't mean he wouldn't grumble about being stopped though. Crossing his arms against his chest in a stubborn matter, T-Chan glared annoyingly as he watched Vince get back on his feet.

"Vince, why don't you return to the back room." D suggested, smiling in that way that told the large cat not to argue. Grumbling under his breath, the leopard marched into the back room without argument, Lilly following close behind him.

"Leon, can you please get me a wet cloth? You can find one in the bathroom over there. I believe you know where it is?" The Chinese man asked as he placed the totetsu on the couch opposite of the cop. No where near the mood to argue, Leon nodded as he stood up and left the room.

Once the human was out of the room, D's smile softened. He wasn't angry or disappointed at all in Tetsu. In fact he was quiet proud. Not only did the totetsu seem a little better than he had in the past month, but D's suspicion seemed correct. If it was true, and T-Chan hadn't attacked until after Lilly's comment, the following events should prove to be interesting. Maybe even entertaining.

"Here." Leon said, tossing D the wet cloth as he reentered the room. Catching it with one hand, the Count thanked him as he began to clean out T-Chan's wounds.

"Is he... alright?" Leon hesitated to ask. D caught this and smiled almost sadly.

Sadly, even though the human was learning how to speak to the animals, he was still in denial about them having human forms. He had seen man eating rabbits, a three headed dragon, a mermaid -though both he and D forgot about her once leaving the island- two vampires, existent fish come back to life and much more. Half of Leon actually believed in all this stuff, even once convincing himself to bring the Count some fish to help with a murder case. However, another part of Leon refused to believe that all of this was real, wishing to stay in a world that was familiar and actually made sense to him. Yes, Leon Orcot was a interesting human indeed and D warmly welcomed his company any time; even if the human was annoying at times.

"Oh, don't worry, T-Chan is perfectly fine. He wouldn't be much of a totetsu if he let a little thing like that bother him." The grandson of the original Count D replied with a slight tease in his voice. T-Chan took some offence to this and squirmed as D began to to clean his cheek wound.

"Hey, watch it, that stings!" The totetsu snapped . A scolding look came over D's face as he continued to clean out the wound on his cheek.

"You brought this upon yourself, T-Chan. Leon, do you mind holding him down for me?" D requested. Leon gave D a look that told the Chinese man he thought he was crazy as he hesitated to get up.

"Are you insane, D? He'll bite my hand off if I try." Leon nearly yelled, staring at the little creature wearily. While they had been getting along a little while ago, it wouldn't be the first time the totetsu bit Leon after they had a _bonding _moment.

Despite Leon's refusal to get up, D's smile never left his face. He knew the detective was right. In the currant mood T-Chan was in it was quiet likely he'd try to bite at the human. Still, it would only give more proof that the Count's suspicions were correct. T-Chan hadn't looked better in the last month and all thanks went to Leon. Still, he hoped he wouldn't end up regretting the choice he was about to make.

"You know, detective Orcot, I believe a pet would help in your time of sorrow. At least until you are able to get over the loss of your brother, that is." D suddenly changed the subject, having already finished cleaning out the wounds. Leon only grunted as he leaned back in his seat.

"I don't need a pet, D. Especially not another flower or a butterfly. The flower I never even got to see bloom and the butterfly died over night." Leon denied as he dug into his pocket for a smoke. D chuckled softly as Leon lit his smoke.

Yes, the Count could very well remember the last two _pets _he had given Leon. Gattolotto the flower and a butterfly that had the power to grant Leon's desire vea dream. However, realizing that Leon's desire at the time was to die in place of his friend, D crushed the butterfly, argo crushing Leon's desire. Gattolotto the flower, on the other hand, was the flower of life. Because the Count had given the man the flower, when Leon got fatally shot, it died in place of him. Unlike most of the Count's pets, who are meant to teach their owner a lesson, the _pets _he gave Leon were meant to help him. Yes, Leon was one human D wished not to die.

"Oh, but this time it wont be a flower or a butterfly. You took excellent care of Gattolotto and I am sorry if the butterfly died on you. I have full faith that you'll be able to take good care of him, even if it is for a small while." Count D replied with a cheerful smile. Placing the smoke in his mouth, Leon looked at D questioningly.

"He?" Leon asked just as questioningly. There was something about the Chinese man's cheerful smile he just didn't trust.

"Why, T-Chan of course."

_**End Flashback/Time Skip**_

"How the hell did I get roped into this?" Leon complained as he drove back home. From beside him, the human heard angry baaing.

Taking his eyes off the road to take a quick look beside him, Leon saw T-Chan in the passenger seat. No matter how much the cop refused to take T-Chan in as his temporary pet, he found the little monster in his car, on the way back to his apartment with him. The totetsu wasn't nearly as happy about it either. He didn't want to live with the human for a month, or thirty days, whatever came sooner, but was forced into it. Why the Count thought this would be good for the both of them went unknown by either of the two. Hell, D even forbid him from eating Leon while living with him.

"I don't like this either. You think I want to live with you for a full month? Damn, you're probably more annoying than Chris's crying was." The totetsu growled, his arms crossed against his seat belted chest. Of course to Leon it simply looked as if the tiger goat creature was snarling and growling at himself with a seat-belt on.

"Look, Tetsu, I doubt either of us like this, so lets try to get through this as fast as we can. My apartment is small, as you have already seen. You'll have to sleep on the couch, got it? Good." Leon declared before T-Chan could even open his mouth to make a reply. Never the less Tetsu simply huffed and looked out the window as the scenery whizzed by.

The rest of the car ride went by silently, Leon didn't even bother to put on any music. So instead he thought of the rules given to him by D. Like he had heard from many surviving _victims _of D's pet shop, there was three rules involved. Rule one was to stick T-Chan to a meat diet with other foods as treats only. Rule two was to keep an eye on T-Chan at all times if he ever took him places. Rule three, one that kind of ticked Leon off, was to keep his apartment clean of all trash; including his prized posters. Along with the rules D also gave Leon some incense to burn and a blanket T-Chan liked to sleep with most nights.

'This is going to be a long month.' Leon thought with a heavy sigh, unaware T-Chan had similar thoughts.

* * *

By the way, I didn't list Show him to no one else, as a rule because other people have already seen him


End file.
